Stupid Cupid
by animefangirl55
Summary: Allen, Lavi, & Lenalee are Cupids in Training. To become full fledged cupids they have to find the true love of their assigned human. They go undercover as highschool students to do this but its harder than they though. AU Yullen Lucky RoadLena Yaoi Yuri.


AN: Hello my pretties! It is moi! I currently have a multitude of plot bunnies invading my brain for Yullen stories. I need to slay these bunnies with a fiery passion and so this shall be the first on my list! I cannot guarantee that things will necessarily go that I finish this bunny and then move to the next one. I may start this and then also start another one and try to work on more than one at a time. I also cannot guarantee constant updates. I will try my best but life is crazy right now and I have not idea what it will throw at me. So for now, please enjoy the first chapter of my first bunny-slaughter.

Disclaimer: If I owned DGM, than Kanda wouldn't know what pants are.

Rating: T for now. May go up as story progresses.

Warnings: British profanity XD

Allen Walker looked up at the large double doors that led to his fate. He had just arrived back at Headquarters with his Master yesterday after traveling for three years. He would much rather have stayed here and done group training like all the others did. But no, his Master had to take him all over the world leaving him alone in random towns to pay off his debts, while his useless Master went around to every beautiful woman he saw and abused his powers. He shuddered at the memories of the debt collectors and that bloody hammer that he always seemed to conjure up out of thin air.

Glancing back to the doors he wished he had gotten a chance to see Lenalee and Lavi before coming here. He hadn't seen his two best friends since he had left with his Master years ago. They tried staying in contact through letters and such, but when you're going from place to place so sporadically with a Master who hates to have his location known by anyone that isn't a woman, that kinda complicates things. He would have gone to see them first thing when he got back but he was locked in his room by his Master and told to get ready for today.

And back to the reason he was standing here in front of this ominous pair of doors. After training for five years, it was time for him to take his final test. This would let him know whether or not he had what it takes to help people find true love.

That's right people; Allen Walker was a Cupid in Training.

And now he was about to be given his assignment to show what he's learned over the years. If he passed this, he would become a full-fledged cupid. If not...well, he didn't want to think about that. So taking a deep breath, he put a hand on each door and pushed them open, ready to face whatever challenge might lie ahead.

Upon opening the doors, he found himself in the familiar office of one Komui Lee. Komui was the person in charge of everything that went on at Headquarters and was also Lenalee's brother and mentor. Every Cupid in Training, or CIT, had a mentor who personally supervised their training, usually being a relative or family friend. Allen couldn't help but smile when he looked around at all the paperwork that took over the entirety of the room. It didn't really come as a surprise that Komui hadn't changed his procrastinating ways since he'd last seen him.

What did surprise him though, was that not only were Komui and his Master standing behind the wooden desk, but Bookman was also standing there, calmly waiting for his arrival. He glanced around confusedly until his eyes landed on two figures sitting on the old sofa in the middle of the room. A smile instantly lit up his face as he recognized a mop of bright red hair and a pair of greenish-black pigtails. "Lavi! Lenalee!" he all but shouted at the sight of his best friends. At the sound of his voice, the two aforementioned persons turned their heads and put on their own matching pair of smiles.

"Allen!" Lenalee exclaimed as she rushed up to give her longtime friend a hug. "It's been so long! How are you? Have you been doing well? Are you eating enough? You're taking care of yourself right?" Lenalee, ever the mother hen, started fussing over Allen and taking note of every little detail of his condition. "You seem pale. Have you been getting enough sun? You're not sick are you? Have you gotten enough sleep lately? You look tired. You haven't been…." The rant went on and Allen decided that it'd be best to stop her before she really got into it.

"Lenalee! I'm fine, really! I've always been pale and I just got back yesterday so of course I'm a little tired!" Lenalee continued to look at him disbelievingly and Allen couldn't help but smile, knowing that these past three years hadn't changed Lenalee either. He was about to reassure her again when he was suddenly knocked to the ground by a bundle of red and green.

"Allen-chan! I missed you sooooooo much! How could you leave me here with Lenalee and Panda-jiji! They've been so hard on me!" Lavi started wailing to his younger friend of the horrors he had to go through known as 'studying'. Little did he realize that his sudden glomp had crushed said friend and he was now suffocating under the redhead's embrace.

"Mou, Lavi! Give him some space! He's starting to turn blue!" Lenalee scolded the energetic teen when she noticed the lack of air making its way to Allen's lungs.

"Huh?" Looking down, Lavi finally realized that he was currently squashing the young albino under him and quickly got up. "Oops! Sorry 'bout that Allen-chan!" he laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head. "Guess I got a little carried away. Speaking of little, have you gotten ANY taller in the last three years? You look like you haven't grown a bit since we last saw you!" he joked, ruffling the now pouting boy's hair.

"I have too grown! Just because you're taller than me doesn't mean I didn't grow at all." He glared at his friend, looking quite adorable when paired with his pout. Lavi just grinned and continued to ruffle the younger's hair.

"Just keep telling yourself that shortie!" he chuckled and turned back to plop on the old sofa. He was followed by a giggling Lenalee and a fuming Allen shortly after. Looking at their mentors, Allen couldn't help but wonder once again what was going on. While he was glad to see Lenalee and Lavi after so long, he had no idea as to why they were there with him. A cough redirected his attention back to Komui who had taken a seat at his desk.

"It's been a while Allen. Cross has told me of your progress during your training and I look forward to seeing the results during your final exam." Allen blushed a bit and waited for Komui to continue. "You've all trained hard and it is now time to show what you've all learned. For your test, you shall each be assigned a person who has individual difficulties in the area of love. Your job will be to find these persons true loves and help them fall in love without the use of your personalized cupids-arrow. You must use old-fashioned perseverance and try to talk to them and put them in situations where they will slowly begin to fall in love with each other. Get to know your target and find out what kind of person they are. Then look for someone who you think would be his or her true love. All three of your targets are in the same area so the three of you will be attending the NOAH Boarding School while undergoing this test. You have exactly one year to finish and help them find true love. Are their any questions?"

Allen sat there for about five minutes, very confused. Once it finally hit him he quickly raised his hand and asked what was bothering him. "Wait a sec. You said the three of us. Weren't Lavi and Lenalee supposed to take the final exam last year with the rest of the older CIT's?" He looked back and forth between his two friends and saw them smiling at him. Lenalee was the first to speak up.

"Well Allen, you know that you're the only CIT that would be taking the exam this year right?" She watched as he nodded in response. "Well, we couldn't let you take it all by yourself, plus it wouldn't have felt right to graduate without you."

"So," Lavi continued for Lenalee. "We decided to wait another year before taking the test so that we could all take it together!" Allen's eyes widened at this new revelation and his jaw dropped to the ground.

"What! But…but why? Why would you guys do that? You had to go through a whole extra year of training! You should have just taken it when you were supposed to!" He quickly spewed out, trying to understand his friends' actions.

Lenalee pouted at Allen's reaction. "What kind of friends would we be if we did that?" she asked him, making Allen go silent with her puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, Allen-chan!" Lavi piped up, slinging his arm around the shorter's shoulders. "We may have started a year earlier, but when you came here five years ago, you instantly became a part of our family! We trained together and now we're gonna finish together!"

Looking between his two friends, he realized there was no changing their opinions in this and let it go with a sigh. "All right then, so what all do we need to know about the details of the exam Komui-san?" he asked politely. At being brought back into the conversation, Komui grinned.

"Well Allen, the three of you will be transferring in as new students on February 15, and will have one year to complete your task. At midnight on Valentines Day, the assignment will be deemed over and you'll return to headquarters to give a report on what you think you've accomplished. The three of us, your mentors, will also be going undercover as teachers so that we may watch over your progress. But while we may be there to watch over you, we cannot assist you in any way. To us you three will just be another group of students in our class. You may ask one another for help or advice but you can't have them do all the work for you. You will be staying in the on-campus dorms and will be assigned human roommates. We also can't control how you are able to interact with your specific target. We got you in the school, but we have no power in what classes you might have together, where you sit in their class, how close your rooms are to each other, how often your schedules cross, and so on. You have to do this all for yourself. Do you all understand?" He waited as they all nodded before getting up and handing them each a manila folder and returning to his desk.

"I've handed each of you a profile of your assignment. In it is just basic information. Their name, how old they are, their nationality, birthday, relatives, favorite food, and so on. They each live on campus as well and it's up to you to come up with a plan on how to find their true love. Also, let me make something clear. This is high school. The epitome of teenage hormones, quick crushes and flings, and love found in the most surprising places. You can't let this environment throw you off. Especially you, Allen."

At his name being mentioned, Allen slowly covered his left eye with his hand. "You mean my eye, right?" he asked solemnly.

Komui nodded. "That's right. Your left eye allows you to see the hidden emotions of any human you come across. You can sense their mood, personality, qualities, and so forth. Normally this would be of great help, allowing you to find who secretly loves who, or who has what traits the other person is looking for. But in the constant change of feelings and emotions that goes on in high school, this could be a hindrance to you. If you tie the hearts of two people who are going to hate each other in a week, things could get ugly fast." This time it was Lenalee's turn to interrupt the explanation with a raised hand.

"But Nii-san, didn't you say that we wouldn't be allowed to use our cupids-arrows?" She asked curiously.

"Oh Lenalee my darling sister! Your right, I forgot to fully explain! Silly me!" Komui started fawning over his sister causing her to sigh. A kick in the shin from Cross quickly set him back into serious mode. "Well yes, as I was saying. It is true that you will not be allowed to use your cupids-arrow on your target. But like I said, this is high school. You'd be surprised at how many people meet their true love in high school and don't even realize it. So to give you all practice, you will be allowed to tie people's hearts together if you feel that they are truly meant for each other. Lavi, Lenalee, both of your cupids-arrows have been put in your rooms for when you get ready to leave. Also in each of your rooms is your Cupid uniform. While you are wearing it, you will not be visible to humans and may go about connecting hearts. But like I said, be careful of who you bind together, and don't lose sight of your original goal." Standing up, Komui walked over to the large double doors Allen had entered the room from and glanced back at the three CIT's.

"We'll be leaving in twenty-four hours. Make sure you pack everything you think you'll need and read over your assignment's profile. Other than that, get a good night's rest and just relax for a bit. You've got a big year ahead of you starting tomorrow." And on that final note, the three mentors left the room and their students to take in all that had been said. Little did they know, the first thing to come into discussion was not the exam, but something else altogether.

"GGGRRRROOOOWWWWWWLLLLL!"

Courtesy of Allen's stomach.

"Heh, sorry about that. My alarm didn't wake me up this morning so I had to skip breakfast to get here on time…" He trailed off, embarrassed by his stomach's tendency to go off at the most inconvenient of times. Lavi just stated bursting out laughing.

"Well, glad to know your monster of a stomach hasn't changed over the years!" he managed to get out between fits of giggles. Lenalee just smiled at her two friends and got up from her seat.

"Well why don't we go get something to eat then? We can catch up and discuss the exam over lunch." At the mention of lunch, Allen immediately perked up and stood to follow his friend to the cafeteria.

"Sounds good to me! I'm starving!" Allen turned to Lavi and waited for him to get over his laughing fit and join them. It didn't take long, seeing as he was already beginning to calm down.

"Yeah, can't wait to see if you still eat as much as you used to!" he said, patting Allen's back. At this, Allen started fidgeting with the hem of his shirt a bit.

"Actually, I eat about three times as much now." He mumbled quietly. At his friends' shocked looks, he blushed and quickly took off towards the cafeteria. "Come on you guys! They're gonna run out of mitarashi dango!" he shouted down the hallway. Both his friends smiled and ran to catch up with their eager friend, knowing that he'd get lost if he tried to fin the cafeteria on his own. After arriving at the cafeteria and ordering their food, they sat down at a table and began discussing their final.

"So what do you guys think about the exam? It sounds like a lot of fun to me!" she started off, trying to avoid gawking at the large pile of food stacked on Allen's multiple plates. "But it still seems like it might be pretty hard."

Taking a bite of his pizza, Lavi didn't bother to swallow before answering. "It sounds interesting! I mean, finding their true love without using our cupids-arrow? Now that's gonna be a challenge!" Lenalee smacked his head and muttered something along the lines of "don't talk with your mouth full" before turning to Allen and his already half-empty plates.

"What about you Allen? You have more experience when it comes to real world situations. What do you think it's gonna be like?" Placing down the sandwich he was about to take a bite out of, a contemplative look crossed Allen's face.

"I honestly have no idea. While I may have traveled around to different places with Master, we never really stayed in any one place too long. And we never went anywhere near any high schools. Most of the people we ran into were either women or debt collectors." He shivered at the memory and Lenalee and Lavi were left to wonder just what their friend had to go through during his time with Cross. Trying not to think about it, Allen changed the subject. "Have you looked at your assignments yet? What kind of people are they?" seeming to only just remember the folder they'd been handed, Lenalee quickly picked hers up from where she'd placed it next to her and opened it.

"Mine's a student who's skipped a couple of years so she'll be a junior even though she's fourteen. Her name is Road Kamelot and she's seemingly a nice girl." At this she got a pair of odd stares.

"Seemingly?" Allen was the first to ask. Lenalee just shrugged and looked back down at her file.

"Well, Nii-san said that each of our assigned targets had difficulties with love. It appears that while she looks like a sweet girl, she tends to be a bit on the strange side. She has several friends but has been labeled as mentally unstable by everyone else due to her opinions on certain topics and twisted sense of humor. Her mood can change from laughing to furious in a matter of seconds, and she has an uncanny attachment to her family which is rare in this day and age." Lenalee frowned a bit as she continued to scan the papers briefly before turning to Lavi. "So what about you? What kind of person did you get?"

Scratching the top of his head, Lavi looked down at his own papers. "Man, your lucky! At least you got a fellow student. I've got a teacher for Pete's sake! How am I supposed to meddle with their love life if I only see him for about an hour a day during class?" Allen smiled sympathetically at his friend and urged him to go on. "Well, his name's Tyki Mikk, he's 26 years old…hey! It says here that he's the uncle of the girl you were assigned, Lena!" at this, Lenalee leaned over to look at Lavi's folder over his shoulder.

"He's extremely good looking and has many admirers among both the faculty and student body of the school. He's known as a disreputable playboy and will do just about anyone that asks," by now Allen had turned bright red all the way up to his ears but it went unnoticed by Lavi who continued to read off of the papers "he's been suspected of sleeping with students before and even though he's been with countless people, both men and women, he's never actually fallen in love or even remotely had a crush on anyone. Gosh, this ought to be difficult!" Lavi complained, tossing the folder down on the table in exasperation. Crossing his arms, he glared at the offending pieces of parchment. "I mean, how am I supposed to find the true love of someone who will go around with anyone, regardless of love or not?"

Thinking about it, Allen tried to come up with some advice he could give to his upset friend. "Well…maybe try looking for someone that he takes the initiative to go after. Or someone that refuses him but he continues to go after anyway. Someone that's different from the rest of the crowed." Immediately, Lavi perked up and gave Allen a big hug.

"Thanks a bunch, Allen-chan! I knew you'd be able to help!" Allen smiled as he tried to get free from the excited redhead's grip. After about five minutes of squirming and several scolding words from Lenalee, they were finally able to get Lavi to let go of the younger male and resume their discussion. "Well, at least now I have some sort of tactic!" he said, pumping his fist in the air.

Shaking her head at her friends' antics, Lenalee looked back to her own paper. "Well, I suppose that the best thing for me to do would be to look for her true love among her friends. If she's thought of as crazy by everyone else then it would probably be a waste of time to look for love there." She shuffled through her folder one more time before turning her attention to Allen. "So what about your person? What's their name?" Allen opened his folder and was about to answer her when a loud yell from the next seat over interrupted him.

"Ow, Lavi!" shouted an annoyed Lenalee. "That was my ear! What is it that you're making a fuss about?" she asked, glaring at the redhead who now had his hands slammed on the table and his mouth wide open.

"Crap! I just realized! If we're going to be acting as students at this NOAH Boarding School…..we're gonna have to do all the schoolwork! We're gonna have to study and do homework all on top of the exam!" Lavi started bawling into his arms, which were now crossed on the table. At this newest realization, both Lenalee and Allen sighed and resigned to their fate. They smiled to each other while Lenalee tried to calm the now wailing Lavi down.

Shaking his head, Allen looked down at his own folder and thought about what the next year might end up like. His eyes scanned over his paper and the single photo, paper clipped to the upper left corner of the document. He quietly read the unspoken answer to Lenalee's earlier question and committed those two words to memory.

_Yuu Kanda_

Yes, this was certainly going to be an interesting year.

AN: Well, there's chapter one! What did you all think? Amazing? Terrible? Please let me know! Reviews are love and they keep me going! Even if it's just something like, 'this sucks' or 'I liked it' please send it in! I will always reply to any reviews that I get! So if you have an account please make sure you are logged in!

ALSO!

I need pairings.

This is going to be a story with lots of love. It may not always be easy or immediate, but there will be love! So please if you think of a pairing send a review my way! Even if it's total crack like JonnyxDaisya or something! O.o (slaps self for even thinking of that random crack) I have no idea where that pairing came from…but seriously! I will consider all forms of pairings that do not include any of the cupids or CIT's. They've been decided already and they won't change. Thanks a bunch for reading.

Until next time!

– Anime


End file.
